Wanting
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: A alternate world MoriXHaruhi


Hahaha i am quite mad you know

"Mori" Haruhi waited for him to gaze at her from the drivers seat indicateing he was listening "Take us home please" Haruhi said deciding diner at whatever place she had reservations at wasn't worth it being a yakuza boss was eshausting and particularly today she had to deal with that stubborn idiot Zazu when she wouldn't budge she tossed alot of colorfull words her way and after he was done she gave Mori the sign to break his arm which he did and that took the wind of Zazu's sails she had the docks and now she could ship her weapons in and out as she pleased as the town blurred by she begain to think of something she could do for Mori to keep him happy to be honest he wanted very little now that she thought about it he only asked for one thing from her in the entire time she known him a room that she wasn't aloud in or anyone for that matter she tried getting him several gifts before none of them seemed to his likeing he showed her gratitude but he never seemed pleased by them "Mori is there anything you need" Haruhi asked deciding asking might help though he was fairly self sufficient

"Nothing Mam" Mori said the same even voice he always used she was displeased at this how was she supposed to keep him happy and on her good side if he didn't want anything she trusted Mori with her life but her paranoia made her worry and she needed him on her side very badly he was the key to her success he was her muscle and even though her brains were a big part of it she would just be a smart girl without him

-flash back-

she watched as the boy fought against the men they had size strength and numbers on him but he was manageing to hold his own but they managed to get him down and were pummeling him now "Stop" Haruhi yelled running into the alley she wasn't sure why but she did

"Get out of here little girl" the man yelled kicking the boy in the ribs

"Stop now" Haruhi said pulling the gun from her purse the men all stopped they were scared they quickly bolted off out of the alley **"That was so stupid "** Haruhi said to herself looking at the boy he staggered up they had ruffed him up pretty good "You okay" Haruhi asked seeing him loom over her

"Thank you" he said his voice was so cold she didn't know what to make of it exactly

"Why were they beating you up anyway" she asked he blinked and look thoughtfully

"I won" he said leaning against the wall

"You won" Haruhi asked expecting more of an explanation

"i fight and they told me to lose but i won" he explaned

"Oh well i am Haruhi its really nice to meet you" Haruhi said extending her hand

"you can call me Mori" he said his massive hand comsuming hers

-end flash back-

And that was that she ended up staying at Mori's house they talked she convinced him to go into business with her they started out small at first just smugglers but soon they rose through the ranks to enforcers and thats when she staged her cue she remembered getting her revenge for her fathers murder on the twelve Yakuza bosses that used to control what was now hers and to be honest she was bored with it all but she had to stay on top if she was on top she'd be in a grave and that was just not were she wanted to be "We're home" Mori said getting out of the car and moving around to open her door

"thanks Mori" Haruhi said getting out of the car and thats when she hatched a scheme "lets get us something to eat" Haruhi said walking in the front door and to the kitchen he followed her closely she stopped suddenly Mori did as well "Did you hear something" Haruhi said looking scared Mori shook his head in the negative "I think someone's up stairs" Haruhi said pointing up "Can can you go check"

"Okay" Mori said dragging her to her room he searched her room for intruders looking every conceviable before he left and she locked the door after she knew he was gone she opened the door and made her way across the hall to Mori's room a place she never even seen inside of if she could take a look around his private sanctum she could see what he liked and buy something related to that and then she finally get him to like one of her gifts she quickly opened the door and closed it quietly she saw something she really didn't expect she walked over to the dresser there was nothing but pictures of her she looked closer and saw most of them were from news papers praising her for being a philanthropist she felt somewhat releaved that none of them were of her naked but this was still seriously disturbing

"No one's in the house" Mori said slamming his door shut

"ugh Mori i thought i i " Haruhi didn't quite know what to say or do

"You broke your promise" Mori said closeing the gap between them

"These pictures"Haruhi said pointing at the frames

"Why did you come into my room" Mori asked ignoreing her words

she felt compelled to answer him " I i wanted to see exactly what you know liked so i could get you what you want" Haruhi answered feeling guility for even having done it

"Look around" Mori said gesturing around the room she suddenly noticed that the room was filled with the gifts she priviously gotten him a sword she expected he would use was hung above his bed the knives were arranged decoratively and a cerimonial robe she got him for new years was hung on a maniquien" I loved all your gifts Haruhi i didn't use them because i didn't want to break or ruin them he said advancing on her she backed up and hit his dresser and he pounced his arms blocked her escape on ether side a nd he was looming over her "What i want" Mori paused and stared at her with a predatory gaze "Is you" he finished Haruhi felt shiver down her spine

"Me" she squeaked a blush creeping over her cheeks

"Can i have you" Mori asked she noticed his hands moveing closer to her just far enough not to touch her mind whirled she never though of Mori like that he was her friend her bodyguard but but as her lover hell she was a fourth of his height it didn't make sense at all

"You you can have a kiss" Haruhi said seeing a disappointed look in his eye but he accepted and leaned forward she watched as he leaned forward nad brought his lips to her she felt a fire ignite in her stomach she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss he managed to get his toungue inside her mouth some how and earned moan from her whe finally had to break from her for air Haruhi had to ask "How long have you wanted me" Haruhi panted he looked at her she saw how much restraint he was using not to touch her

"the first night you slept at my house i watched you sleep on the coach" Mori said standing up straight freeing her from her entrapment

"Mori" she said leaning forward she wasn't sure what she was thinking but she pressed herself aginst him her head resting against his firm lower abdomen "You can have me if i can have you" she said

"Deal" Mori said lifting her up and placeing her onto the bed she gazed up at him as he tore her cloths away she secretly thanked God she decided to wear something sexy today from the look on Moris face he was thanking him too "Your beautifull" Mori said attacking her neck she felt his massive hand gently grip her small breast through the black lacy fabric of her bra she moaned her apporval as he continued to play with her she felt his other hand slip under back he begain to struggle with undoing her bra she heard him growl before he merely snapped the plastic clasp of her bra

"I could hav undone that" Haruhi said teaseingly he quickly dicarded the clothing and licked the valley between her petite breast his made her shiver with pleasure he smirked before he begain licking and sucking on her breast she moaned loudly at the pleasure thrustting her hips forward he ginned as he slide his hand into her panties and begain gently rubbing her clit "MORI" she screamed she already felt so close to coming he went further and slipped a finger into her tight entrance she thrusted her hips into his hand as she came "Oh God yes" she groaned he continued to pump his finger in and out bringing her more pleasure he hit her g-spot over and over again till he made her come for a second time after a few minutes she managed to form a coherent thought she saw him staring at her a smugly

"Ready" Mori asked as he quickly stripped his cloths off Haruhi eye almost bulged out of her head when she saw him her mind begain raceing **"His finger was almost too big fit how am i supposed to take that monster" **

"Do you have a condom" Haruhi asked he looked disappointed "Don't worry i umm have an idea just lay down" Haruhi said he quickly complied she moved so she was straddleing him his throbbing erection was pressing needly against her womanhood

"Haurhi" Mori grunted she heard the need in his voice she slowly started to grind against him he moaned happily and started to thrust agaisnt her Haruhi rocked against him she felt herself building up to another orgasm and the desperate need made her go faster as she reached her orgasm Mori grunted her name and shot his seed all over his chest and stomach

"Mori" Haruhi said looking at him a look of content on her face "Hey mori"

"Huh" Mori said jerking awake on the coach at the host club

"oh i didn't mean to wake you" Haruhi said sweetly "I was just going to go to get something from cheng mi's and wanted to know if you wanted something" Haruhi saw Mori eyes flare

"I might want something" He said a predatory glance coming over his usually calm features.

Hahaha a good ending no


End file.
